gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fantasy I
NOTE: This is Just Fan-Made Final Fantasy I & II Re: Dawn of Soul '''is a remake version from many different version of FFI and FFII which been reintroduced once again with availability for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 4 Pro, Nintendo Switch and PC/Steam. The game will receive graphical identical from '''Final Fantasy Dimension engine, which allowed to have more imagination and bringing new evolution to Final Fantasy I and Final Fantasy II, it also re-incorporated elements which been cut from GBA version. The content from Dawn Soul (GBA) and 20th Anniversary Edition will be re-added with few tweaks and improvement. Change * All-two games graphical identical from Final Fantasy Dimension version with more advanced, more improvement, and new battle system elements. * 4K/Full-HD Resolution and 60FPS Support. * The Background menu, sprite model character, menu title screen has gradually improve and change with optimization. * New music soundtrack and some arrangement music. * Quicksave option added. * Save data slot can be increased into 99 save slot data. * Trophy Support and achievement support added. * The Gallery mode has been more improvement. * "Resume" option added. * Many art environment sceneries have gradually improved more. Final Fantasy HD * All-features from Dawn of Soul (GBA) and 20th Anniversary (PSP) has been added, like secret dungeon, element system, Amano art gallery, super bosses and more. * Rewritten dialogue with few extended dialogues has been added. * New dialogue added, which also added few extra, new lines and UI. * Enhancement of 3D Graphics from Nintendo 3DS with new improvement. * New Secret boss, known as "Six Evil Path" which you can fight with Four villains from Final Fantasy III-VI with all-new secret dungeon known as Dark Sworn Evil Cave, which you have to face many several challenges. * New items which taken from many final fantasy series has been added, and status aliment element has been added. * Bosses status has been optimized and improves as well has been rebalanced more. * FMV has been improved and remastered in fully-HD. * New Scenario, "Another One Begin!" which set 500 years after the event of Final Fantasy, play as a General Knight name Caillo. Final Fantasy II HD * All-features from Dawn of Soul (GBA) and 20th Anniversary (PSP) has been added. * Rewritten dialogue with few extended dialogues has been added. * New dialogue added, which also added few extra, new lines and UI. * Enhancement of 3D Graphics from Nintendo 3DS with new improvement. * "Chase Scene" from PlayStation/WSC has been reintroduced, with combined with Wild rose rebellion's recovery of a wounded party, which the scene has been optimized and been improved. * Arcane Labyrinths story has existed with an all-new cutscene and new dialogues. * Soul of Rebirth story has been extended with an additional cutscene, new dialogues, new challenges, new bosses and a new ending. * New items which taken from much final fantasy series has been added, and status aliment element has been added. * Bosses status has been optimized and improves as well has been rebalancing more. * FMV has been improved and remastered in fully-HD. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy Category:Remakes Category:Remake